


sometimes a flame

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Series: let us be one (Venom! in a Jar!) [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Grumpy Venom, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Symbruary2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Vee doesn't like the weather in NYC.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: let us be one (Venom! in a Jar!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166351
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	sometimes a flame

**Author's Note:**

> For Symbruary's 2/17-2/18 prompt, **warm/cold**. Set not too long after "out of a million".

_Eddieeddieeddie we are COLD!_ Venom shouts the moment they step out of the airport onto the gray pavement. 

"Quit being so dramatic, blob," is Eddie's reply. He zips his jacket a little higher. It does not help to make his body any warmer, so they shrink themselves as small as possible inside of him, grumbling. 

_Why did we not travel to somewhere warm, like the beach we went to on the motorcycle trip,_ Venom mutters, more to themselves than to Eddie. They wiggle up and down his spine a few times, trying to get comfortable and failing. _This New York is cold. We don't like cold._

"I know, babe. We won't be outside long, just gotta catch a cab to the hotel. Settle down, okay?"

_Hmph._ They come to rest in Eddie's belly, which is warm enough for now. _We don't want to settle down, Eddie._

Eddie's waving his hand in the air for some reason. They feel frustration seeping across the bond, but can't tell if Eddie is frustrated at them or whatever he is waving his hand for. A car pulls up to the curb with a screech, and they flinch. _Transportation?_

There's a dark-haired human male piloting this vehicle. Eddie gets in the backseat and tells the dark-haired human where they're going, and Venom realizes that a cab is transportation for hire. It is also slightly warmer inside the car, and they uncurl a little before deciding they don't want to, and returning to a knot.

_I know the plane freaked you out, I'm sorry,_ Eddie says directly to them. 

_Only because we did not know what was happening at first, and then we were not scared,_ Venom huffs. 

_You were practically squeezing my lungs._

_No we were not._

There's a small trickle of amusement from Eddie, and Venom grumbles at him some more. Eddie sticks one hand in his pocket to rub a hand over his belly, and again suggests they settle down. _No! This place is cold and the flight machine was cold and Eddie is laughing at us!_

_I'm not, I promise,_ Eddie says, and Venom feels the sincerity Eddie is trying to push towards them. The hand in his jacket pocket pats gently at his belly for a second before withdrawing to go back to whatever Eddie is doing on his phone. More emails, they think, not bothering to look at the screen. 

_Why are you so worked up, anyway?_ Eddie asks. _You never get this distressed when we go somewhere, dude._

They squish themselves as small as possible, even the normally welcoming slickness of their host's liver no comfort. _Don't know,_ they finally admit.

Eddie feels like he thinks they're probably lying, and he's putting out confusion and worry and _why are you so funny, slime?_ all at the same time. 

_Don't know,_ they grumble again.

_All right, I won't push. If you're still grumpy by the time we get to the hotel and order room service, we can talk about it then._

They slide around the lobes of Eddie's kidneys, wanting to know what this room service is, but feeling too annoyed to ask. Their host is now mostly focused on his phone, but they can feel a little bit of him still tuned in to them, waiting for them, ready for whenever they want to explain their mood.

They can't explain. They're cold and they didn't like the flight machine - if that is what humans fly in all the time, or take into space, it is terrible and desperately needs to be redesigned to make so many less sounds - and Eddie has brought them to a place they've never been before, and left their nest all locked up and their plants all alone. And, the symbiote tells themselves, they are allowed to feel grumpy if they want to. It is a luxury that Eddie leaves them alone to feel things, if they so choose. In their old life, deviations like this would earn them punishments. But Eddie says it's okay that they feel things that aren't happy all the time and it's okay for them to be annoyed with him, even if he doesn't like it when they are. It's part of learning to live together, he says.

Eddie's kidneys are toasty warm now, and here they can pretend the outside air isn't a sharp reminder of the Life Foundation lab.

Eddie doesn't bother them again until the vehicle slows and stops. _Cab ride's over, babe, we gotta go back outside just for a minute,_ he thinks at them.

_Warmer inside this hotel, Eddie?_

_Should be. And we can make a nice blanket cave in the bed, okay?_ Their host gives the dark-haired human some paper money, then walks towards a tall building. Another human, this one wearing a hat, opens the door to a large room with several more humans inside. They watch and listen as Eddie talks to the ones sitting behind a big desk - they must work at this hotel - and is handed a thin plastic rectangle. An electronic key.

"Yep, that's how we'll get in our room," Eddie murmurs as they ride the elevator - up, up, up - their room must be high off the ground. Venom likes riding elevators, the vague weightless feeling. 

The hotel room seems much nicer than most of the others they've stayed in with Eddie, with more furniture and more artwork, and the heating element near the window is blowing a steady stream of warm air. "Better?" Eddie asks as he holds his hands over the vent, and they extend themselves upward out of his shoulder to nuzzle at his neck.

_Much warmer, thank you, Eddie._

"What was the matter?"

_Being cold reminded us of the lab,_ they admit. _We were not expecting cold. That made us... grumpy._

Eddie kisses them and they shiver in happiness. "You're cute when you're grumpy."

They bare their sharp teeth at Eddie, because they are not cute, they are Venom! But he only kisses them again, little smacks all over their face-area. _Eddieeddieeddie we are not cute,_ they insist, even as they move their head-manifestation so there are more places for Eddie to kiss.

"Mm, agree to disagree there, babe. Should we get in bed, get cozy? And order some dinner? I bed they've got steak, and probably chocolate cake of some sort."

That sounds delicious. They lick Eddie's cheek. _Yes, cake!_


End file.
